Tales from the Iris cabin
by TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds
Summary: Cabin fourteen is the Iris cabin. Contrary to popular belief, they are not boring all the time. They have done many feats such as pelting everyone with Skittles and changing Nico's shirt to bright yellow. One-shot! (This fanfic contains a BoO rant in the author's note at the bottom. Don't worry the fanfic itself does not contain any spoilers.)


**I'm back! I just bought BOO a few days ago and the UK cover was just so freaking beautiful. Anyway, I got the idea for The Dreaded Rainbow Hour and Trick with Colours from Tumblr. It's an awesome place, mind you. (This fanfic contains a BoO rant in the author's note at the bottom. Don't worry the fanfic itself does not contain any spoilers.)**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dreaded Rainbow Hour<strong>

It was a fairly normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as it can get. The skies were clear and a cool breeze was blowing, which meant Zeus was in a good mood. The older campers were training while the younger ones were playing tag or were simply occupied in small talk.

Seven year old Emma, daughter of Iris, was sitting near a fountain with her eight year old acquaintance Roy from the Athena cabin. They were admiring the view from the hill while silently munching on Cheetos.

She glanced at the fountain; a miniature rainbow was now formed in its water. _I wonder what a rainbow tastes like…_ Thinking that was quite normal for Emma, as most of her thoughts were food related.

"Oh, it won't taste like anything you're imagining." Roy suddenly said out of the blue. Only later, she realised that she said that out loud. "A rainbow wouldn't have a taste." Emma knew Roy was now on a roll. It was impossible to stop him from talking then. She might as well hear his false claim. "The sunlight is reflected in the water particles, and then refracted out, breaking itself in a spectrum of colours, which are the colours you see in a rainbow." _Liar… _Emma knew rainbows had a yummy taste. Rainbows can be tasty just as a tooth fairy exists and Santa comes to drop presents for everyone at Camp Half-Blood at Christmas. "You should stop wondering such stupid things." Roy said. _Stupid Roy… trying to convince her to stop believing._

She was really furious at Roy- at the whole Athena cabin. They believed in logic and explanations while Emma believed in… well, the opposite. She stomped off to her cabin. Tears were forming in her eyes. No one downgrades rainbows.

She pushed open the door so hard, it looked like it was going to break. She made her way to her bunk, where she buried her head in her pillow and allowed tears to escape her eyes. Her silent crying turned into ugly sobbing. Rainbows were awesome. Rainbows were happiness. She wished everyone would stop calling them a trick of water and light. They were downright magic. Her mom's rainbows…

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Butch, the head councilor for the Iris cabin, the oldest and most mature of her siblings. "Did the Ares kids bothered you again or did the Aphrodite kids say mean things about your appearance?"

His voice was full of concern. She knew if she told him the real reason for her sorrow, he might laugh and tell her to grow up. She sneaked a look at his face, he wore a kind look on his face, the one that said: _I'm here to comfort you. Don't worry_. Suddenly, she spilled everything.

* * *

><p>Butch heard his little sister with patience. He knew what it was like being a kid and believing in all that stuff. But Roy shouldn't have been so straightforward. He broke her. He knew that feeling, because when he was her age, someone did the same thing to him.<p>

He was thinking of ways to reassure her when Dave barged in the cabin, holding a dozen packets of Skittles. That guy was addicted to them. Was it safe to eat so many at one time? "Yo Dave! Quit on the Skittles for a while. Dude, your addiction is even worse than the addiction of Dionysus's kids with grape juice." Butch yelled at the fourteen year old Skittles addict. "You can't tell me to quit eating the rainbow." Dave shot back at him.

_Eating the rainbow…_ Butch grabbed a pack of Skittles from Dave and sat on the end of Emma's bed. "Look Emma." Butch said while waving the Skittles in her face. "Who said you can't taste the rainbow. You weren't the first one to think about this. A lot of people wanted to taste the rainbow. So mom took a rainbow and changed it into these little bead-like thingies. She tried one, it tasted heavenly, and she knew what heavenly food tasted like. She nicknamed them Skittles and started selling them to mortals. And that is how we got these." Butch said while pointing to the pack of Skittles.

Butch was relieved when Emma believed him. Good thing she was so naïve. "Well, how are we going to make everyone else believe that?" His little sister questioned. Hmm… A mischievous smile spread across his face as he got the answer to her question.

* * *

><p>A bell was heard at 6 am in the morning. All the campers ran outside thinking monsters have breached the security.<p>

They searched for threats, and found nothing. They were just going back to bed when the bell rung again. Soon after, they were pelted with little stones. Malcolm bend down to pick one. "Are these Skittles?"

"CAN YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW NOW YOU IDIOTS!" Butch shouted as he and his cabin mates pelted the campers with Skittles. "AW YEAH! EAT THE RAINBOW NOW! TASTE IT!" Dave joined in. "Dave! Stop eating the Skittles! We need them for the attack!" Butch scolded him.

This particular event lasted for a whole hour. All the campers locked themselves in their cabin, too afraid to face the wrath of the Iris cabin. This hour was then named as The Dreaded Rainbow Hour.

**Tricks with Colour**

"Dude, I'm telling you this is a perfect revenge." Travis Stoll reassured the son of Iris. "Yeah, we're telling you." Connor joined in. "Okay, but if anything goes wrong, I'm going to give you both rainbow Afro hair for a whole month." Dave threatened the twins.

A certain son of Hades liked to listen to dub step at night, costing the Iris campers their beauty sleep. Also, he had a terrible obsession with raising the dead, so everyone tripped on the bones of the dead if they passed from that area. Why did their cabin have to be right next to the Hades cabin? Why the only thing that could be sighted from their windows was a side of the Hades cabin? Why couldn't their windows show a view of the meadows like the Apollo cabin?

Three warnings were enough. This was the time to act. Butch had chosen Dave for this suicide mission. He hadn't meant to colour Butch's skin pink for a whole day. It was an accident! But apparently, Butch was not the forgive and forget type.

When Nico was at sword fighting practice, he silently sneaked into the Hades cabin. The first thing that came into his mind was: _man, this place is the definition of gloomy. _The walls and the floor were made out of solid obsidian. Gruesome scenes of death and suffering were carved in the walls. Torches emitting a green flame hung from the walls. Two bunk beds occupied the cabin. A black rug made from hellhound fur covered the floor.

Dave made his way to the rug. Concentrating, he touched it with the tip of his fingers and its colour changed to pastel pink. He then went around the cabin, creating the perfect nightmare for Nico. He coloured his bunk pastel blue, the floor and the walls were pastel green and pastel yellow respectively and now the hellhound rug was pink and covered in violet and pink polka dots. The torches now glowed with a rainbow coloured flame.

The cabin now looked like a pastel tornado had hit it. Dave admired his handiwork and went outside to hide behind a bush, waiting for Nico. The cabin looked fine from the outside but the inside was a different story.

* * *

><p>Nico made his way to his cabin. Sword fighting had sapped all the energy from him and he made way to his cabin to get the rest he required. As he opened the door, he opened his eyes so much, it looked like they might pop out any second. His mouth hung open. His precious cabin now looked like a three year old girl designed it. The scene was even worse than the surroundings of Tartarus. His eyes burned, the room was way too bright and girly for his taste.<p>

"WHO DARES TO DO THIS? I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL BEAT THE HADES OUT OF YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU GO TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT WHERE YOU WILL WATCH BORING EDUCATIONAL DOCUMENTARIES FOR ETERNITY!" Nico yelled.

He went outside to start his investigation.

* * *

><p>Nico stormed out of the cabin. This was the perfect time. Dave ran to him, touched his shirt to change its colour from black to bright yellow and then made his escape.<p>

..

Of course Nico caught up with Dave and beat the living Hades out of him, causing him to spend an entire week in the infirmary, but it was worth it.

Travis and Conner Stoll came to visit him to congratulate him about pulling the prank, patting him on his shoulder.

"So do you want to prank the Ares cabin with us?" Conner asked. "Absolutely." Dave replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was okay. I was bored, so I wrote it. It's not really funny, I guess my ability to make people laugh is rusty. Please review guys!<strong>

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS RANT BELOW. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET. TURN BACK! CONATINS MAJOR SPOILERS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say I was a little disappointed by the Blood of Olympus. The battle with Gaia was too short and in my opinion, she was defeated a little too easily. I still don't understand how Piper's charmspeak worked against Gaia, a Primordial god if it couldn't even work against Terminus and Khione, two minor gods. Also, I was expecting an epic battle, with Percy and Jason leading the Greeks and Reyna and Frank leading the Romans to fight Gaia's army. Heck, even Ares took more effort to defeat. Secondly, I was hoping for a Percy, Sally reunion. Here they were at Camp Half-Blood celebrating victory, meanwhile Sally was mourning the loss of her only son, with nothing more than a voicemail to give her hope, anxiously waiting her son's return. Also, why did Rick leave the book on a cliffhanger? I desperately wanted to see how everyone would react to Calypso and Annabeth's reaction to her. I thought Nico suddenly confessing his crush on Percy was a little too straightforward. I was expecting it to be a little more dramatic. Jason, Piper and Leo had a little too much of the spotlight. I was hoping Rick would give the seven an equal chance at spotlight. He also downgraded Annabeth and Percy, a little too much. Overall, its ending seemed pretty rushed.<strong>


End file.
